It is a common practice in patient care facilities to identify patients with a bracelet or band containing the patient's name or other identification information. The band is generally secured around the wrist of a patient so that patient care facilities personnel can properly identify the patient during his stay. However, while this has been an effective method of identifying patients, many patient care facilities have had problems correlating patient information on specimens, drug prescriptions, physician s orders, etc. Clerical errors in the handling of such routine matters can result in the dispensing of the wrong medicine or treatment to a patient.
Several attempts have been made to improve the correlation of patient information to various patient care facilities forms. For example, Falla, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,947 teach a prepackaged patient identification kit which includes a wristband, a specimen container and a label for attachment to a patient's record, all of which have been provided with identical patient information. Weichselbaum et el, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,112, teach a patient identification system in which an identification bracelet secured to a patient is used to dispense a series of tags which are magnetically coded with patient information. However, this method requires the use of a tag reader as well as circuitry which is capable of decoding the information on the tag. Accordingly, while such methods may provide an effective means of identifying a patient for various purposes, such methods are complex and difficult to implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,472 provides a form having detachable labels and a wristband comprising a printable face ply having first and second major surfaces and having a pressure sensitive adhesive on at least a portion of one surface thereof. The face ply includes first and second adjacent portions, where the first portion of the face ply is die cut to form a detachable wristband having first and second ends and first and second sides. The second portion of the face ply is die cut to form a series of detachable labels. The first ply may comprise a polymer such as polyester and the second portion of the face ply may comprise paper. This form is not soft at hand and can cause chaffing of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,634 provides a multi-layer, multi-web, laser printable, form with an identification band blank that comprises a multi-layered web die cut with a first paper label portion for receiving a printed image and an adhesive backed transparent film layer approximately twice the width of the paper layer so that upon separation from a carrier, the transparent film may be folded over and completely encapsulate the paper layer to moisture proof it and protect it. The transparent film layer includes a pair of adhesive backed tabs at the ends to facilitate its attachment about a patient's wrist or ankle. Multiple wristbands, or identification band blanks, are included on the same sheet to provide a form that is particularly suited for a pediatric admission. In an alternate embodiment, a panel is die cut into the transparent film layer so that upon separation of the wristband from the form, the panel remains adhered and it pulls away to form a window. As the wristband is assembled, the window overlies a portion of the printed surface so that it remains exposed. This form requires training of staff in its application and use, is somewhat time consuming to form and attach to a patient's wrist and is not soft at hand and can cause chaffing of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,881 provides another multi-layer, multi-web, laser printable, page-sized form with an identification band blank. The form comprises a multi-layered web die cut with a first paper label portion for receiving a printed image and an adhesive backed transparent film layer approximately twice the width of the paper layer so that upon separation from a carrier, the transparent film may be folded over and completely encapsulate the paper layer to moisture proof it and protect it. The transparent film layer includes a pair of adhesive backed tabs at the ends to facilitate its attachment about a patient's wrist or ankle. The band blank web is joined to a second multi-layer web with an overlapping glued joint, the second multi-layer web having a plurality of adhesive backed labels die cut into it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,739 also provides a multi-layer, multi-web, laser printable, page-sized form with an identification band blank. The form comprises a multi-layered web die cut with a first paper label portion for receiving a printed image and an adhesive backed transparent film layer approximately twice the width of the paper layer so that upon separation from a carrier, the transparent film may be folded over and completely encapsulate the paper layer to moisture proof it and protect it. The transparent film layer includes a pair of adhesive backed tabs at the ends to facilitate its attachment about a patient's wrist or ankle. The band blank web is joined to a second multi-layer web with an overlapping glued joint, the second multi-layer web having a plurality of adhesive backed labels die cut into it.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for an identification system which includes a wristband as well as an accompanying series of labels or tags which can be efficiently provided with correlating identification information, and which can be easily dispensed, may be used for a variety of applications, is easy train staff in its use and application to the wrist, is less time consuming, and which when applied to the patient's wrist is sufficiently waterproof and soft at hand and can remain attached to the patient for several days without losing printed variable patient data, cause chaffing of the skin, or become easily detached during patient's stay in the care facility.